


Golden Angel

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki just had her neck surgery and Nattie is there to take care of her, just like a good girlfriend should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt and set when Nikki had her neck surgery.

Nikki is still feeling the effects of the anesthesia by the time they get home, her words slurred and her movements sluggish and unsteady. Nattie holds one of Nikki's hands in hers, the other a firm support at the small of her back as she walks them to their room and sits Nikki down on the bed. She starts by untying and removing both of her shoes, each followed by a sock. She rubs her thumbs over the arch of each foot in a gentle massage as she works her way up to her ankles and then her claves and thighs, shimmying her dress up and over her body as she does until she’s delicately pulling it over the bulk of Nikki’s neck brace and setting it aside. She unhooks her bra and slides it down her arms, fingers trailing soothingly down baby soft skin. She lays Nikki down gently on the bed, a hand on her back guiding her down, the other holding the heavy silk of her hair out of the way so that she doesn’t lay on it. Once she’s situated comfortably on the bed she removes Nikki’s panties so that she’s completely nude, her preferred way of sleeping, and then covers her   
with the blanket. 

Nikki had been pretty out of it while Nattie undressed her and tucked her into bed but when she leans down to lay a loving kiss against her brow Nikki finally opens her bleary eyes and smiles up at her goofily. “You’re too good to me Nattie, you’re like this beautiful golden angel that’s just for me. I love you.”

She smiles back at her, fond and loving as she runs her fingers through Nikki’s hair. “You’ve always stopped me from getting needlessly hurt. Let me help you this time. It’s gonna be a long road to recovery but I’m gonna be here every step of the way to help you.” She doesn’t know how much of what she said Nikki actually heard because by the time she’s done speaking Nikki’s eyes have closed, her breathing evening out into the steady tempo of slumber and so she presses her lips to Nikki’s brow in a tender kiss as she had originally intended and whispers, “I love you too.” The she leaves the room as quietly as possible so as not to disturb Nikki, she needs her rest after all. 

Hours later when Nikki wakes up in the most horrific pain that she’s ever felt _ever_ Nattie is there with her pain medication and a glass of water, is there to wrap her up safely in her arms and kiss the tears from her cheeks, to whisper loving words into her ears until the medicine takes effect and Nikki is asleep, tucked up warm against her body. Nattie will always be there for Nikki because she loves her and right now she needs her more than ever. It’ll be a challenge of course but Nattie will do whatever it takes to make sure that Nikki gets back in that ring, stronger and better than ever.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how this makes you feel?


End file.
